All kind of people
by Dissectation
Summary: [HM AP] Vingt-cinq personnages pour vingt-cinq sentiments. Morceaux de quotidien. Basé sur 'Reflections of the Heart Challenge'.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

'Reflections of the Heart Challenge' est un challenge de la communauté Harvest Moon sur . L'idée c'est d'écrire des chapitres basés sur 25 sentiments donnés, en choisissant les personnages. C'est en anglais à la base, donc j'ai gardé le mot anglais et je met sa traduction entre parenthèses. J'ai aussi gardé les noms anglophones des personnages parce que je les préfère à leur version française. Autrement, il s'agit ici des personnages "secondaires" d'Animal Parade. Les vilalgeois, ceux que ton personnage ne peut pas épouser. Mais Molly (un des persos jouable) apparaîtra souvent, peut être même à chaque chapitre, je ne sais pas encore.

* * *

 **Kindness (gentillesse)**

 **Craig**

 **•••**

Non seulement les temps sont durs, les récoltes pauvres, et la vente moindre, mais l'ainée est partie de la maison. En voyage soit disant. Et pas plus loin que l'autre jour Taylor s'est énervé pour il ne sait plus très bien quelle raison et n'est pas revenu depuis.

Maintenant, sa femme, Ruth, lui fait la gueule.

Elle reste là, derrière le comptoir du magasin, à se tordre les mains, anxieuse, en attendant qu'un client daigne arriver. La nouvelle fermière vient, de temps en temps, mais dépense peu. Tout le monde est dans la même misère.

Et lui? Le père de famille le plus pathétique qui soit: Craig.

Attablé, toute la journée à se lamenter un verre d'alcool à la main. Répétant en boucle que la Déesse les a abandonnés.

Il entend sa femme soupirer. Elle essaye d'être forte, mais reste sans nouvelle des ses enfants, doit tout gérer seule pendant que son époux se saoule, et que les revenus n'augmentent pas. Même elle ne pourra bientôt plus supporter tout ça.

Il sait que beaucoup de leurs problèmes sont de sa faute. Aucune bouteille n'arrive à lui faire oublier ça.

Quand le poids du remord devient trop lourd, Craig quitte la maison. Ruth ne dit rien, ne l'arrête pas. Elle doit être soulagée de le voir partir, il se dit.

Sa bouteille presque vide en main il marche en zigzagant sur un chemin de terre déjà pas droit. En plus il commence à faire nuit et l'homme se sent juste terriblement mal. Sa tête est si lourde que s'il tombait il n'aurait plus la force de se relever. Ses mains trembles, et ce qui devait arriver arriva: la bouteille lui glissa des doigts. Craig grogne en entendant le verre se briser.

Pourquoi tout va si mal? Qu'à-t-il fait pour énerver la Déesse? Maintenant même ses yeux le font souffrir et il se dit que la seule façon de stopper cette douleur serait de se les arracher. Et il était vraiment sur le point de le faire, ou en tout cas d'essayer quand une soudaine lumière lui fit pousser un cri de surprise et n'y tenant plus il s'effondra au sol.

 **« Oh, Déesse… Craig?! Est-ce que ça va? »**

Avant de s'évanouir il reconnu la voix de Molly. C'est vrai, c'est vrai. La nouvelle fermière. Elle vient parfois au magasin. Sa voix. Il la connait de là. Mais son visage. Jamais vu.

Quand il reprit conscience il toussa par cinq fois et sa gorge lui serrait comme si quelqu'un l'étranglait, mais de l'intérieur. Il ne savait même pas d'où il sortait cette comparaison, et n'avait pas trop la foi d'y réfléchir tant sa tête le faisait souffrir. Ça, et tout son corps lui semblait engourdit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux il se sentit perdu. Face à lui une inconnue. À l'intérieur d'une maison et sous des couettes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

 **« Bonjour. »**

Les lèvres d'où sortait la voix de Molly lui sourit. Bien, maintenant qu'il pouvait mettre un visage sur ce nom il se sentait légèrement mieux. Si légèrement.

Pour simple réponse il acquiesça.

 **« Je suis allée voir Ruth plus tôt. Elle sait que tu es ici. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose? »**

Craig essaya de répondre mais sa gorge était en feu et il lui fallu tant d'énergie pour simplement dire « de l'eau » qu'il n'essaya rien d'autre et attendit que la jeune fille lui amène un verre.

Par la Déesse! L'eau n'avait de goût qu'à de rares occasions et le plus souvent dans les cas où elle est extrêmement demandée, pour se révéler être le breuvage le plus exquis que l'homme puisse expérimenter.

La précieuse boisson terminée, il se sentit de nouveau misérable. Pourquoi devait-il se montrer aussi désespérant devant une fille toute fraiche et prête à aider le premier ivrogne qui passe près de sa ferme?

L'eau s'avéra être une mauvaise idée puisque dès qu'il fut à nouveau hydraté, ses yeux, rechargés, se remplirent de larmes.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il essaya de cacher sa honte en couvrant son visage de ses mains et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de chialer comme un gamin. Molly ne dit rien. Il ne savait même pas si elle le regardait ou avait décidée de poser ses yeux autre part, par politesse ou par pitié.

Craig l'entendait juste tourner le verre qu'elle lui avait reprit dans ses mains. Un petit bruit métallique se répétait sur chaque bords du verre touché. Peut être portait-elle une bague. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi ce détail le toucha tant, mais il ne pouvait ignorer ce cliquetis continu.

Quand il se calma Molly lui demanda de rester au lit encore un peu: il avait besoin de se reposer, selon elle.

Enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller de la demoiselle tandis que celle-ci repartait s'occuper de ses affaires, Craig essayait de comprendre, sans résultat, ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Pourquoi prendre soin d'un voisin pitoyable qu'on ne connait même pas? Il se rendormit pour quelques heures sur ces pensées.

Au second réveil dans la petite maison de la fermière il souffrait toujours, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte de quoi.

Sa femme était là, assise près de Molly, et toutes deux s'enquirent de son état. Il remarqua de la honte mais aussi du soulagement dans les yeux de Ruth. Ses sourcils était toujours froncés d'angoisse ces derniers temps, elle n'avait tout simplement aucun instant de répit pour ne s'inquiéter de rien et juste respirer.

Craig voulu changer ça. Pour de bon.

Il était doté de défauts terribles, et s'en rendait bien compte. Mais en cherchant bien il devrait pouvoir être capable de trouver assez de qualités pour aider sa famille et combler son couple. Il adressa un sourire à sa femme, tout en se demandant quand était la dernière fois où il lui avait tout simplement sourit.

Ruth lui tint le bras pendant qu'ils marchaient cote à cote, le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre, pour retourner à leur propre ferme.

Cette fois ci c'était décidé: il allait arrêter de se couler lui-même. Et faire quelque chose pour les siens. Pour les rendre heureux et chasser ces expressions contrariés de leurs visages.

Avec des efforts il espérait que tout retournerait dans l'ordre.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps en fait, mais j'avais oublié de le poster. J'ai... Du mal des fois. Puis bon, faut prendre l'habitude des chapitres qui arrivent avec pleins de mois d'écarts entre eux parce que j'écris pas régulièrement et ne me concentre pas que sur un projet à la fois. Le troisième chapitre n'est même pas commencé, ha ha!

* * *

 **Love (amour)**

 **Bo**

 **•••**

Son ventre commençait à grogner quand Bo décida de faire une pause dans son travail.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait à remettre en état le chemin de raille qui relit le quartier Garmonie à la place de l'église. Le système de wagons n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps. Abimé et rouillé, on ne pouvait tout simplement plus l'utiliser. C'était pourtant le moyen le plus efficace pour aller de la mine à la ville. Autrement, il faut faire tout le chemin à pied, et bien que ce soit faisable, ça prend du temps. Et même si tous on l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire dans le voisinage, lui, ça l'embête!

Ça l'énerve que ceux vivant près de la mine ne soient pas traités de la même façon par les citadins que les fermiers, qui, pour la plupart, vivent encore plus loin. Et ça l'agace que Chloé doive faire tout ce chemin chaque matin et fin de journée pour aller et revenir de l'école. Mais surtout ça l'exaspère qu'il y ait ce moyen parfait à leur disposition, qui ne demande qu'un peu de travail pour être remis en état, et que personne ne daigne faire un effort pour améliorer leur quotidien.

Alors, il y avait bien réfléchit. Et s'était décidé. S'il fallait que ce soit lui, et que personne ne l'aide, soit! Il aurait tout de même pu faire sans les remarques de Luke qui se croit drôle alors qu'il a un sens de l'humour que lui seul comprend.

Mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours, et bien qu'il ai suffisamment avancé pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose, il se sentait las. Il soupira. Pourquoi c'était toujours aussi dur de rester motivé? Alors même qu'il avait un but précis… En plus, pour ne rien arranger, voilà que son ventre grognait.

 **« Bo? »**

Assit à même le sol, la tête calée contre ses genoux que Bo du faire l'effort de relever pour voir apparaître sa sauveuse: Molly. Un sourire mi-amusé mi-désolé sur ses lèvres, de le voir ainsi perturbé dans son travail par la faim, elle s'accroupit près de lui. Bo lui jurait une reconnaissance éternelle. Molly était la seule à l'aider vaguement sur ce projet. Quand il lui avait parlé des repas franchement pas terrible de Dale, elle s'était proposée de lui apporter un déjeuné chaque jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de réparer les rails.

Et elle s'y était tenu. Ça lui faisait d'autant plus plaisir car elle prenait sur son temps de travail pour cuisiner et venir le voir, lui tenant compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Elle s'excusait toujours de ses plats, soi-disant qu'elle ne serait pas très bonne cuisinière. Mais pour Bo qui vivait avec Dale et Luke, et devait supporter leur manque de connaissances culinaires tous les jours de l'année, il ne lui fallait pas un chef cuisinier pour se sentir bien nourri. Le minimum pour la plupart des gens lui apparaissait comme un miracle.

Il la remerciait un peu trop à chaque fois et elle s'en retournait à ses occupations dans un petit rire gêné mais attendrit. Molly, c'était la grande-sœur idéale, se disait-il. Elle travaillait toujours sérieusement, et aidait les autres dès qu'elle le pouvait, à son niveau.

Revigoré par ce déjeuné, il se remit à la tâche, de nouveau motivé.

La nuit commença à tomber, quand il décida qu'il en avait fini pour aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu continuer à travailler avec une lampe, mais la fatigue le dissuada. Bo était quand même plutôt content de lui quand il jugea son avancée.

Une fois couché, de bonne heure, ses pensées étaient toujours concentrées sur le système de rails. S'il gardait ce rythme les wagons pourront enfin être réutilisés très bientôt. Un lien direct avec la place de l'église…

Depuis qu'il avait commencé ce projet, Bo n'avait pas quitté le quartier Garmonie. Il n'était pas allé en ville. N'avait pas visité l'église. N'avait pas revu son visage.

Sa plus formidable motivation.

S'agitant sous les draps, il s'insulta mentalement de penser de façon si égoïste. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour le bien de la communauté! Pour que ceux de son quartier ne soient pas tout le temps mit à l'écart. Pour que Chloé puisse aller à l'école sans s'inquiéter d'être en retard. Pour faciliter leur quotidien!

Mais, au fond, il savait qu'il faisait ça surtout pour lui. Pour le voir. Tous les jours s'il en avait envie.

Mais. Peut être serait-ce trop bizarre d'être vu tous les jours à l'église? Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Et si Perry, et même les autres, comprenaient très vite son jeu? Bah, il y pensera plus tard! Tout de suite, c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dont il a besoin.


End file.
